There's a Fine Line
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Ouran ficlets, drabbles and oneliners. Probably all the characters, going from funny to serious to romance, several pairings: included yaoi, yuri, het, twincest.
1. Perspective ªªKaoru&Hikaruªª

**Characters:** Hikaru and Kaoru.

**Word Count:** 277.

It's just a matter of perspective, just like appreciating art. They're not really identical: Kaoru could probably give a list of every single detail that makes them different: they just give the illusion of being the same. Kaoru is more than okay with this: he'd much rather have all of them belive that they are the same. He knows Hikaru shares his feelings on the matter, even if they've never talked about it.

Even if they're not identical, they are two of a kind.

When they get inside a store, they pretend not to pay attention to anyone else there while they choose what they want to wear, until they've decided what they want, or what's the situation. There doesn't have to be a look, or a signal. Just after he has taken his shirt off - never mind going to one of the changing rooms - and he's sliding the shirt up his shoulders, Hikaru's hands are over his for a moment, and then there's the whisper of his body against his before taking the shirt and buttoning it carefully.

"Allow me, Kaoru." Hikaru says, looking into his eyes. Kaoru bends his knees enough to seem smaller, eyes wide in adoration while he blushes: he's an expert doing that. "I don't want anybody else but me seeing your skin."

There's the ever present sounds of girls sighing and some squealing. Kaoru pretends he can't hear them and he averts his eyes, shyly, twisting his hands over Hikaru's shirt.

"Hikaru... saying those things... and in public...!"

It's all a matter of perspective. The fun part is trying to understand other people perspective, and see how it changes.


	2. Papercut ªªTamakixHaruhiªª

**Characters: Haruhi, Tamaki.**

**Word Count: 59**

"Sempai, it's just a paper cut..." Haruhi said, already leaning over to accept Hunny-sempai's bunny-band aid, but Tamaki held her hand between his impossibly soft ones with utmost care, and with tears in his eyes, he told her to rely all of her sufferings on his shoulders, and then he ordered Kaoru and Hikaru to bring a doctor _now._


	3. Beginnings ªªKaoru&Hikaruªª

**Characters: Hikaru and Kaoru.**

**Word Count:** 180

Hikaru glanced around the room, hands shoved inside his pockets. Kaoru looked at his twin from the corner of his eyes, giving a surprised blink at the sudden smile that had appeared over Hikaru's lips.

"Hikaru?"

"Want to stop being bored?" Hikaru asked, even though he already knew the answer. Kaoru had but a moment to nod before Hikaru hooked his ankle between one of his and pulled but just before he hit the floor, he felt Hikaru's arms warm and tight around his body, a knee pressed against his back to keep him up.

His heart was racing and, for some reason, Hikaru's closeness felt different. His twin leaned his face, worry clear all over his face.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru asked, his voice deep and caring. "I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt!"

"Hi... Hikaru..." and, just then, Kaoru heard some girls squealing, and he got a glimpse of smug amusement in his twin's eyes, and he understood. He sniffled a bit then, throwing his arms around Hikaru's neck. "I... I was so scared...!"


	4. Underwear ªªKyouya, Haruhiªª

**Characters: **Kyouya, Haruhi

**Word Count: **185.

"... underwear, Sempai?" Haruhi repeats, because she wants to hope that, somehow, she didn't quite hear.

Kyouya smiles and Haruhi is certain that she _did_ hear.

"It's one of our most popular ideas. Every now and then we'll do an auction according to a complete outfit that the Host Club wears, and that includes underwear."

Haruhi shudders, and can't stop herself from turning to see Tamaki switching outfit after outfit, wondering which one he ought to give.

"And I need to..."

"Give us an outfit. Or, if you want, I can buy you something and add it to your debt." Kyouya smiles again (Tamaki has now started throwing outfits that _she_ should wear, petals flying all around her) and Haruhi tries not to glare.

"No, that's okay, sempai... but are you sure you want me to give some..." And there's suddenly the sound of Fainting Tamaki and Kaoru and Hikaru taking pictures of that.

"No, a Normal Type like you probably would wear boxers." Kyouya says, giving Haruhi a pair of pale blue boxers along a Sharpie. "These are free of charge."

Haruhi just sighs.


	5. Confusion ªªKaoru&Hikaruªª

**Characters:** Kaoru&Hikaru, the twins mother.  
**Word count:** 254.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, sweetheart," both boys look up towards their mother when she walks inside their room. She gives them a long, sweet smile. "Sweetheart, your father wants to talk with you."

"But who's Hikaru?" Both boys ask, golden eyes focused over their mother. No one would ever know that for the longest of times they had wondered the same thing until they had decided that both were Hikaru and both were Kaoru and that that was what meant being twins.

Their mother laughs, then, looking between the both of them a few times before she wraps her hand around one of the boy's wrists, giving a soft pull to make him stand.

"Now, Hikaru: you know I don't enjoy this game." she smiles, even though neither of the twins smiled back.

"Are you certain he's Hikaru?" the one remaining over the floor asks. His hands have stopped putting blocks, but he's keeping his hold over a yellow one.

"Are you certain he's not Hikaru?" the twin that has being half lifted asks. He's holding a red block. Neither of them turned to see to the other.

Their mother looks at them both for a few more seconds before letting the twin go, trying to have a severe voice as she tells them that she's going to tell their father about this and that he's going to come to talk with them before she goes out of the room. 

Kaoru looks at Hikaru who looks back at Kaoru and they keep on building their castle.


	6. Click ªªKyouyaªª

**Words: 284.**

**Characters: Kyouya, Tamaki; Haruhi.**

"Hmmm," Kyouya mutters calmly at the way something seems to be missing from his research, watching his notes with a critical eye. After a few moments, he taps the end of his pen against the top of his notebook and, visibly, frowns.

He hears some of their guests sigh, and then he feels Tamaki's hand over his wrist (that brings some squeals of delight and, if he's not mistaken, one of their guests fainted) and when he looks up Tamaki smiles, a curious glint over his eyes and a cock of his head that causes his hair to spill carefully over his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?"

Kyouya smiles, closing his research. "Nothing, Tamaki. I was just doing a check up on our records."

Tamaki rolls his eyes in the way that means that he thinks he's spending too much time with his notes instead of bringing happiness to their guests and goes back to gently woo one of the girls that's watching him with adoring eyes.

Kyouya takes his cup of coffee and looks around the club, trying to think on what could be is missing over the goods the club offers: it's prickling under his skin, almost a physical itch and if there's something that Kyouya has never liked is not knowing.

The next day, after doing a basic check up on the new student's profile and quickly dismissing her as someone that wouldn't go to their club for fun, Kyouya is surprised (something that doesn't happen often) when the same special student walks inside their club.

And when Tamaki and everyone else thinks that she is a he, Kyouya smiles at the way something inside his brain seems to make 'click'.


	7. Someone Couldn't Pay the Price

**Characters/Pairing: **Haruhi, Twins, Kyouya.

**Word Count:** Sans lyrics, 266.

**Someone Couldn't Pay the Price.**

_Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls  
"Poor Unfortunate Souls", The Little Mermaid OST._

"Nya, there's been people before that hasn't paid their debts to an Ohtori before, y'know?" Kaoru commented calmly. Haruhi blinked and turned towards the twin, blinking again at the new information.

"There have been? Really?"

Hikaru suddenly materialized by her side, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru chidded, a worried frown over his face. What almost scared Haruhi was that it _was_ a real frown. "Don't tell her, you'll make her worry!"

"Tell me what?" Haruhi asked, looking between the twins.

"Well..." Hikaru scratched the side of his face while he looked around, making certain that the rest of the Host Club was otherwise busy, before lowering his voice to just but a whisper and leaning his face as close to possible to Haruhi's; Kaoru had also gotten closer. "There _have_ been people that didn't pay to an Ohtori..."

"And..."

"They were never seen again." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered at the same time, a troubled look over their suddenly clammy and pale skin. Haruhi felt her eyes widen and a shiver ran down her body. And, just then, there was the click of a pen against a notebook.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyouya asked. He was _smiling_. He also seemed very, _very_ happy. Both twins immediately answered _'no ma'am'_ and fled to the other side of the room. Haruhi shook her head and said that of course not, quickly going to put on the costume she had previously refused.

However the circumstances, now more than ever she was going to pay for that vase.

Maybe even with interests, just in case.


	8. Playdate ººHunny, Tamakiºº

**Words:** 359 words.

**Characters:** Hunny, Tamaki, plushies, Kyouya.

**Playdate.**

Hunny's eyes open wide once he takes notice of what Tamaki is carrying. He bounces off Mori's shoulders and all the way towards where Tamaki is charming some clients and stares.

The teddy bear stares right back at him, and Hunny can't help but hide behind Usa-chan while he tries to get Tamaki's attention.

"Tama-chan!" The girls turn to look at him and coo. Tamaki smiles warmly at him, tilting his head.

"Yes, senpai?"

Hunny takes a peek. Yep, still cute and fluffy. Almost as cute as his bunny. "Is... is that... yours?"

Tamaki blinks and picks up the plushie with extra care before he smiles, nodding, holding it against his chest. The girls Tamaki was entertaining just a few minutes ago are in several states of melting, and a few others are drifting closer.

"Yes he is, Hunny-senpai. This is Kuma-chan. He has been my friend since I've been a baby!" Tamaki holds the teddy to the light and smiles, sparkling; flowers seem to bloom around the pair of them and Hunny looks, enthralled, holding Usa-chan against his chest. Two of the girls are swooning, the others are blushing. "Kuma-chan has been my one companion in bed in those cold, lonely nights while I hoped that, one day, a fair princess would be there instead...!"

The girls that had been swooning faint. And a few more do the same. Hunny has to take seat, pet Usa-chan. It takes a few moments for him to be able to speak again, but he bounces back to his feet and looks at Tamaki with eyes wide open, suplicant and cute.

"Ne, ne, Tama-chan" He cooes, bouncing on his feet. "Do you and Kuma-chan wanna play one day with me and Usa-chan one day?"

Tamaki's widen almost as much as his in open delight before he kneels down, holding Kuma-chan against his chest. He's blushing, too.

"You mean... like a date?" He sounds fascinated and so happy; the amount of girls watching the exchange has rised; so have the fainted ones. Hunny looks towards Usa-chan and then towards Tamaki and gives a serious nod.

"Yes! Usa-chan and Kuma-chan should have a playdate! With lots of cake and tea!"

"It's a date!"

Over the background, Kyouya makes a few calls to get delivered a few smaller versions of Usa-chan and Kuma-chan, and their first date, to have as souvenirs.


	9. Into The Dark ººKyouyaxHaruhiºº

**Into the Dark.**

Tamaki, Kyouya thinks, would know how to make this better. It has always been Tamaki's gift and the reason why he is such a good host: he always sees what the other people need. A smile, a compliment, a friend. 

If it was Tamaki here, Kyouya thinks, he'd know what to say every time Haruhi can't help herself and she yells in fright when a thunder booms through the storm where he can only stay outside the closet where she hid herself, making sure that nothing else would do her harm.

Haruhi screams again after a particular loud thunder seems to even rattle the windows. The lights flicker off. Kyouya remembers, just for a moment, of what his mother did when he was afraid of the dark, of what his sister kept on doing for a while, after their mother died.

He is not like them; comfort isn't an asset he knows how to handle, not like this. But Haruhi is terrified inside the closet, and Kyouya, who has never liked improvising, decides that he'll make do with what he has, with what he has been shown.

Carefully, Kyouya opens the door to the closet, joining Haruhi in the dark.


	10. It's the thought ººMorixHaruhiºº

**It's the Thought What Matters.**

Tamaki sobbed, Hikaru and Kaoru crying by his side. "It's okay, children! Even beloved daughters get to grow up! It doesn't matter how much their beloved father takes care of them, how much love they provide, daughters always fly away from their papa's arms!"

"Father!" Hikaru sobbed, hiding his face against Tamaki's shoulder.

"We will never leave you, Father!" Kaoru promised even as tears rolled down his face and the three of them embraced.

"Children!"

Haruhi blinked and turned towards Kyouya, Hunny and Mori (half asleep, for what she could see), who were calmly taking some tea. Someday, Haruhi wondered, if she'd get used to that dychtoctomy.. 

"Senpai?"

"Haru-chan!" Honey beamed at her, taking a huge bite of his chocolate mousse. "Tama-chan, Karu-chan and Kaoru-chan are crying about Saturday night!"

Saturday night. She cocked her head, even as Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru wailed at that.

"Saturday night! The night where my beautiful's daughter innocence was lost forever! Oh, my wonderful, amazing daughter! To think she was just in the prime of her youth! Oh, the pain in my heart it gapes and oozes despair!"

Saturday afternoon would have been normal, if not for the fact that Mori-senpai had dropped by her house, alone, just as she was going to the store to buy some groceries. Then, since Mori-senpai had carried all the groceries, Haruhi had asked him to stay for dinner, since her dad was going to be busy. And later, they had walked around her neighborhood for a while: Mori-senpai had bought her some mochi and after that he had walked her back to her apartment, but he had left.

Haruhi blinked and looked towards the pile of sobbing hosts, and then she blinked again.

"Senpai?"

"Have some cake, have some cake!" Hunny beamed at her.

At Hunny's words, Mori stood up, pulling the chair away from the table, so Haruhi went to sit down almost by reflex. She did, however, look up and smile at him.

"I had fun last Saturday, senpai. We should do it again."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki wailed again. Haruhi didn't pay much attention to it, though, because after saying 'aah', Mori had smiled.


	11. Taking a BreakººHaruhi, Kaoru, Hikaruºº

**Taking a Break**

She can hear them long before they actually go inside her office. Haruhi sighs, looking up at the tiny office and at her coworkers with a soft shrug before she takes off her glasses, standing up, pushing the door open, arms crossed.

Kaoru and Hikaru have had the same hair color for the past few months, but even so they're not really identical anymore. Kaoru keeps his hair short most of the time, and Hikaru tends to let it curl around the nape of his neck, still dyeing it every now and then just because.

They both look up at her from where they were crouching, and Haruhi tries to remember that you don't sue your best friends, not even if you could make a case of them driving you insane.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were around!" The twins chant, huge, innocent smiles on their faces that Haruhi doesn't buy for even a second. "We thought we'd come to say hi!"

"Shouldn't you two be at work?" She asks, arms still crossed, looking up at them. Kaoru walks past her, Hikaru's arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards the hall.

"Well, we kind of are, in a way. We have a business meeting! So we thought you'd like to come and have lunch with us!"

"I don't have time for your kind of lunches," Haruhi says, pinching Hikaru's hand to take it from her shoulders, trying to go back.

"Haruhi! So mean! We hardly ever see you anymore!" Hikaru whines, arms wrapped around her. Haruhi never lamented her short stature before meeting these guys, mostly her fiancée and the twins, since they tend to pick her up whenever they don't agree with her words.

"We ate together last week!"

"Seven days too long!" Kaoru says. He's carrying her coat and her briefcase, and Haruhi can see most of her coworkers are sighing as they look at them. The same happens whenever Tamaki decides to pick her up out of the blue. She's still afraid that one day, all her boys will come to pick her up and cause all the people at her firm to simply swoon over. "And! Your boss said you can come with us!"

Of course that they ignore her 'buts', arms linked around hers and pretty much dragging her to their car.

Haruhi really wonders how she's going to explain it to her boss that when the twins mean taking her out for lunch, they tend to mean Paris.


End file.
